


On Eagles Wings

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [23]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos/Jack/Ianto smut drabble. Simples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Eagles Wings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: None of these lovely guys sadly belongs to me.  
> 100 words exactly (according to word count) bar the title

~*~

On Eagles Wings

*

On his knees, barely able to breathe round Ianto's cock down his throat while Methos pounded into him with deliciously tender brutality, Jack felt truly alive. He moaned in pleasure and was rewarded with the hot rush of Ianto's release flowing into his mouth and down his throat. Behind him, Methos growled; strong arms hauled him upright and Jack gasped as the change in angle set his nerves alight. His breath was stolen by Methos' mouth on his; tasting him, tasting Ianto. Jack surrendered, completely, and was lost. They were beautiful – HE was beautiful – and with them, he could fly…


End file.
